Silver the Hedgehog: Origins
by Sonamykiller251
Summary: Silver is a mysterious hedgehog, with a past shrouded in mystery. He decides to find the truth about who his parents were and why he was sent to the future. Shadamy and possible Silvaze FANBASED THEORY NOT CANON
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I havent been uploading stuff for a while, I've been busy with my last year of high school and have taken a pretty long hiatus. This story is something that has pestered me since I first found out about Silver, which leads me to believe that he must've been orphaned as a newborn or young child. This is just a theory of who I think his parents might've been and why he doesnt know anything about them, and this story is by no means related to SEGA and their canon stuff. And this will also be a Shadamy story, still unsure if I will write a lemon or not, depending on how many people will like this story. So without further ado, lets hear about what I think MIGHT'VE happened with Silver before he was sent to the future.

Chapter 1: Who Am I?

Silver's POV

The future...the only home I've ever known, and the only place I've called home for the past 16 years of my young life. My name is Silver the Hedgehog, I don't know where I came from, who my parents were, or why I live in the future. My dearest friend Blaze is the only one I call 'friend' because she's so dear to me, but even she has limited knowledge about who brought me here and why. It's seems I need to find the answers myself but I'm just a 17 year old teenager, where do I start?

I made my way down to the place where I had grown up since I was a little hoglett. I grew up with Blaze and we've been the best of friends since, maybe she might know where to start looking for answers. I walked inside and closed the door behind me, letting Blaze know I was 'home'.

"Blaze! I need to ask you something." I said.

"What is it Silver?" she began, "Is it something important?"

"Who am I...and where did I come from...?"

She was silent for a good while, then took a deep breath, and began to speak,

"Silver...it's time you knew the truth about your parents."

I stood there with a flabbergasted look on my face, so she lied to me my whole life?What kind of friend would do that? She knew this whole time, and never even told me?

"I can tell you what I know, but you probably won't like it...it's a despairing truth, but it must come out, it's been buried for 16 years now."

"So what you're telling me...I've lived a life of lies and secrecy? YOU KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"Calm down, Silver! I felt bad about keeping it hidden, but I did it because your mother requested that I hide you away and never tell you."

I can't believe this...my own mother wanted me to never know who she was? But what about my father? Whatever happened to him?

"I'll tell you Silver, I'll tell you everything I know, so please just hear me out."

"Okay Blaze, tell me all you know about my parents and where I came from."

"It all started 300 years in the past...in a town like the one we're living in..."

Location: 300 years prior to the future, Station Square

Blaze's POV

I had made my usual rounds through the city, a visit to the cafe, a trip to the grocery store, a walk through the park, and lastly meeting up with my friends. It was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio surprisingly, and none other than Amy, your mother, they were all in the park that day, but no one knew who I could see behind a large oak tree. It was the lone hedgehog known as Shadow, I would've never guessed he would've left the comfort of his humble abode and hang around the gang.

"Hey, isn't that the black hedgehog who avoids everyone?" I squinted my eyes and pointed at the tree he was hiding behind.

"Oh! Well if it isn't Emoboy, come on out of hiding Shads and have a picnic with us!" The blue hedgehog had piped up.

"...I despise having picnics with you, faker, I'd rather be spending a 'quiet' afternoon instead..." Shadow had spoken monotone-like.

I had shuddered silently as he spoke, how could anyone be around him? He seems so depressing and emotionless. He didn't scare me or anything, it's just that his voice was eerie.

"Suit yourself, more for me!" Sonic said with delight and wearing that ridiculous grin of his.

"I think he deserves to have a picnic with us, after all, he seems so sad all the time and even melancholy. Won't you join us Shadow?" Amy had spoken and approached the dark hedgehog, standing in front of him with a small smile.

Normal POV

The black and red striped hedgehog looked down at the pink one with a straight face and crossed arms, not seeming to want to budge from his spot. Amy was gently smiling up at the quiet hedgie before her, not seeming to budge either. The two had looked into each others eyes for a brief moment, ruby had met emerald for a split second before the midnight hedgehog turned his head and closed his eyes.

"Fine...but if that blue annoyance starts anything I swear I will strangle him..."

Shadow had spoken with slight spite in his tone, but the young sakura hedgehog had disproved that and softly grabbed his hand, dragging him 'politely' over to the rest of the gang. Everyone, even Espio, had looked at the two with such awe, they were beginning to think Amy was crazy enough to talk to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow POV

The only reason I agreed to join the picnic is for 'her', Amy Rose, the one who had reminded me of my true promise to Maria. I have had a secret crush on her, but I wasn't quite sure if she was my true love. Somehow, I have a strong attachment to this girl, she cared about me when everyone else downed me. She doesn't fear me, and she has told me about being done with that annoying faker, I can understand why, he has been seeing that squirrel girl for a while. But why would he throw away such a beauty? I guess he has bad tastes in women, as Amy has told me. I don't think I'll ever understand modern slang or whatever it's called, she called Sonic a strange name before, 'man-whore' was it? I just silently decided to let her drag me along with her, I wouldn't mind a picnic with her.

Amy POV

I can't stand it when everyone treats Shadow like the plague, he's just a lonely guy trying to find his place in the world. I really do like him, but he wouldn't want a girlfriend, he doesn't seem like the type of guy to settle down and live with another person, and what about kids? I don't think he wants any, besides, what kind of father would he be? Oh well, time to eat!

Normal POV

The gang had enjoyed the picnic that was provided by Rouge, even Knuckles seemed impressed with her cooking. After everyone ate, most of them went home, except Amy, Shadow, and Blaze.

"Rose, it's been great seeing you...but I have to go out on a mission tomorrow, so I'll be gone for a few days. I'll come see you when I get the chance, goodbye..."

The black hedgehog nodded and walked away towards the city, heading to his house just outside downtown. Amy had looked down in sadness, she hated it when Shadow left for periods of time, but it was only once a month. Hardly no crimes were happening, so why did he leave every so often? This pestered her constantly, but eventually she got over it and left for her cottage nearby the city. Blaze had watched the whole thing and tilted her head in confusion, were they an item? 'Nah, they don't seem like they like each other like that, I should worry myself over small matters like that.' She had gotten up and ran to her apartment that he had rented a few months ago. Little did she know the things that were going on inside the two hedgehog's minds.

(I decided to edit this chapter because it was short, so Chapter 2 may be a little later)


	2. Chapter 2

I edited Chapter because it was too short, so enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Sonic characters sadly, therefore, I must write this :P I forgot to last chapter so this made up for it.

Chapter 2: Answers

Blaze POV

For Silver, it was hard to take in the fact that his mother was the hedgehog who had mistaken him for Sonic back when the Solaris accident happened. He seemed pretty awed, he might be taking this a bit hard, but who can blame him? He's only had a stranger raise him. I must continue my story for him to understand how she became his mother.

"Now Silver, I need to tell you about your father...it's Shadow..."

Now he seemed like he was in utter shock and disappointment, did I say too much at once?

Silver POV

I can not believe this. My father...WAS THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM?! It can't be true! It just cant! I refuse to believe Blaze, for all I know she could be lying again. But then again, how do I have these powers? I looked down at my hands as they glowed with an aura. If I really am Shadow's son, then why didn't he recognize me all those years ago during the Solaris incident? That's right, I didn't exist yet, I wasn't even conceived yet...but one question still nags at me, why Shadow?

"Blaze, this is true? You're telling the truth, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, I promise this is the truth...now let me continue telling you all of my knowledge about yourself."

300 years prior to the future, Location: Station Square

Amy POV

"Oh Blaze, I can't wait to go to the restaurant tonight!" Amy said.

I couldn't wait to see him again, he had been gone on his mission longer than he expected, and he couldn't wait to see me too. I hope he asks me tonight, maybe we'll be together as a couple...probably even get married.

"I'm sure Shadow will be very delighted to see you Amy, it seems as if he's attracted to you or something, are you two dating?"

Why would she-? Uh oh, maybe she's catching on to my feelings for him...

"N-no! Of course not! We're just going as friends." I said as I turned and looked at her with a worried smile and a sweatdrop rolling down my face.

Blaze POV

Hmmm, there's something she's not letting onto, I know there's something going on between them.

We arrived at the fancy place around 7 'o clock, and Shadow was waiting on her like a gentleman, but he didn't seem too happy to see me.

"Why is she here? I thought it was just going to be us..." He spat visciously.

"I'm sorry Shadow, it's just that Blaze only comes to town once every four months, and I promised her dinner."

He still didn't seem all there, something was different about him...had he changed since his mission? Maybe I'm just imagining things, either that or he's a bit off today.

We had been walked to our table as the waiter brought our drinks out along with the menus. The waiter had said he would be back in a bit, so it was just the three of us. Shadow kept giving me glares, which made me a bit uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to let my guard down just because of a stare.

Normal POV

The three anthros had ordered their meals and had a few chats, mostly Shadow and Amy were the ones talking. Blaze was getting a bit aggravated by the fact that she was being ignored.

"Excuse me...but I seem to ignored here, Amy."

"Oh sorry Blaze, I was so caught up into hearing about Shadow's mission that I forgot about you." Amy said with an apologizing tone.

Later that evening, Shadow had escorted the two girls to Amy's house and looked a bit upset. Blaze had gone on inside, but the two hedgehogs were still talking outside. She had decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, and she had heard something she'd never think she's ever hear from Shadow The Hedgehog.

"Look, Rose, I don't know if you feel the same...but I think I might have feelings for you, and I would like to be your 'boyfriend' or whatever it's called these days..."

"Shadow...I really do like you, and I want to give you a chance. I'd love to be yours, I'll wait however long it takes for you."

Blaze could not believe her ears! Was she hearing things correctly? Shadow the Hedgehog...asked out Amy Rose?! This was unbelievable!

Amy had hugged the ebony and blood-red striped hedgehog and said her goodbyes, as he did also. She walked back into her house, and was oblivious to the fact that the lavender cat had heard everything that had been said between her and her new companion.

Several Days Later...

Things had been going great for the young couple, until Shadow had began to show signs of change, along with a new attitude.

Shadow POV

I can't let Amy know about what's really going on on these, 'missions', it'd be too risky...GUN might hunt her down for knowing too much...but those stupid humans keep experimenting on my body, and it's starting to show scars that I don't want her to see. If she ever found out about Project: Infinity, I'd be locked away forever...and she'd be gone forever...I could never forgive myself if I let my companion get killed over a secret government project. For her sake I will never tell her, and I will continue to love her until the day she passes on.

So, what do you think? Too short and choppy? Oh well, Chapter 3 will probably contain a lemon, NOT SURE YET.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow-kun or his friends, therefore I do not have copyright. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Amy's Secret

Blaze POV, 300 years ago

It had been several months since Amy and Shadow had started to date without anyone else knowing, except me of course, I was forced by Amy to keep their relationship private to the public and her friends. I don't understand why she's so determined to hide her relationship, eventually someone was going to find out about them, and by someone I meant the Blue Blur himself. Amy had let go of her childish crush on that blue rat ages ago, but that wouldn't stop him from undermining the two lover's secret. For some odd reason, Amy has been acting a bit strange as of late, ever since Shadow had taken her to his home, she hasn't been herself. I guess it's up to me to investigate on her and do some research.

Later that day, I decided to see what she was up to, maybe there is something she's hiding from me that she doesn't want me knowing. After I had finished lunch, I headed towards the direction of her home. When I arrived, I knocked on her oak and gold-laced door...no answer. I peeked into her house through the kitchen window, all the lights seemed dim and off, this left me wondering if she went out of town with her boyfriend.

"Strange...she's always home...maybe she went to Shadow's for a while."

I made my way over to the ebony and red-striped hedgehog's home, but before I could even get to his porch, I ran into Cream. She was Amy's younger friend, maybe she knew something...

"Excuse me, Cream, but have you seen Amy lately?"

The tan and brown splashed rabbit gave me a worried expression as she spoke.

"I have, but she's not herself. I checked her home, then went to ask Mr Shadow if he knew where she was...when I got here, I heard strange noises from inside the house so I just decided to come by later."

'Strange noises?' I thought, 'maybe I should look into this.'

"Thank you for the information, little rabbit, I will make sure Amy is alright for you."

The youngster gave an excited shriek and hugged me, thanking me I don't know how many times and ran off to her home. Alright, now I can get to the bottom of this. I climbed the ladder that had hung beside Shadow's house, I guess he likes working on his roof. I had heard the noises that the little girl had mentioned to me earlier, so I peeked through the window of Shadow's master bedroom...I could not believe what was happening before my own eyes! The two hedgehogs were locked in a moment of sensuality and ecstasy, they were having intercourse before my very eyes. I could hear their muffled moans of delight and a hints of pain mixed with it, I guess Amy is no longer a virgin then. After the two shared their climaxes, they were panting and sweating profusely after a session of love-making. I needed to get out of here fast, so I darted down the ladder and ran to the safety of my home. I had been scarred for life, but I knew one day I would be experiencing the same as Amy was.

Amy's POV

Shadow's house

I winced in pain slightly as my lover removed his lovestick from my flower, it's a good thing I'm on that birth control, otherwise I'd already be pregnant. Although I do admit he pleases me, but he doesn't realize that he hurts me. I think I made a mistake today...I had forgotten to take my pill, all I can hope is that I don't get pregnant. If I end up pregnant, I fear that Shadow my leave me and the child fatherless. I can not bring myself to tell him my fatal mistake, he might hurt me again. Lately, he's been acting a bit seclusive and intimate, the scars on his arms and body worry me so. He's told me that he gets hurt on his missions, so I believe him. I snuggled into his chest fluff as we drifted to sleep.

Shadow's POV

Our intense 'afterhour' activities keep me from sleeping some nights, but I want to please my Rose no matter what it takes, I'm not ready for kids yet...so it's a good thing she takes those magical pills that the humans refer to as 'birth control'. Maybe one day we can live in a place where no one can bother us, we can raise our son or daughter in peace and no one will take my dreams from me. If I were to lose her, I would never forgive myself...just like Maria. 'I promise to protect you Rose, forever...until the day we part.'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA or their characters, no matter how hard I dream and try. Enjoy Chapter 4. :)

Shadow's POV

These experiments have been going on for months, almost a year now, and my scars are getting worse...Amy's been under the weather lately, so I've been sending her gifts and little knick knacks, that buys me time for my scars to heal. The GUN commander has been aimlessly testing my DNA and genetic codes to figure out how immortality works and how to achieve it himself. I don't like it, but I have no choice in the matter. If I chose to rebel against the Commander's commands, I would be put in a state of suspended animation or worse...something the humans call 'the death trap', it is similar to what I saw when my former nemesis Mephiles the Dark showed me a false vision in an attempt to get me to join his side. As I made my way towards the GUN underground, top-secret lab, I looked at many of the photos of renowned scientists who had made medical breakthroughs or scientific discoveries. If Gerald had not have been arrested for illegal universal weapons, I think his portrait might have been put up on this wall. So far, none of GUN's top scientists have been able to splice my genes and successfully bind them to a human's DNA, which leads me to believe that this is a lost cause. But as of right now, they are testing my spliced genes on another animal like myself, if they succeed, immortality may be a valid option for humans. I do not think they will be victorious in their foolish attempts to prolong or even make life that never ends. As I entered the lab, I braced myself for the pain and suffering to come.

Normal POV

Many of GUN's scientists were busy at work while the ebony and red clad hedgehog walked by and they did not bother to acknowledge his presence, Shadow was angered at this...he was an immortal, artificial being created by what some call a mad scientist, he expected some respect and recognition for saving their asses from evil the past few years he has worked for the agency. The Commander had been waiting for Shadow to arrive and give them more of his DNA to use in what could be illegal experiments. Some scientists theorized that the Commander wanted to either extend his life or live forever due to the fact that he was getting too old to keep track of things. As Shadow approached the closest experiment room, he looked up at the young doctor who had felt some sympathy for the anthro and just sat on the examination table.

"Greetings Mr Shadow, I hope your short hiatus from here has been enjoyable?"

Shadow hated small talk, he found it stupid and irrelevent, but decided to speak back to the older human.

"Yes actually...but I prefer not to talk about my personal life to those I don't like or don't know..."

"Glad to hear, you know the usual. Hold out your arm and squeeze this little blue ball so we can get the most blood from your veins."

The doctor handed the hedgehog the blue stress ball and pulled out a sterilized needle that was designed specifically for drawing blood from a patient. Shadow did as the human told him, and just gave him a look of stern boredness, the needles and blood did not bother him at all. As the needle penetrated his fur and skin, he watched his blood come from his body into the see-through needle, he squeezed the ball that the doctor handed him so the blood would come out faster. After a couple minutes, the needle was taken out of his skin and placed on a silver tray to be taken to the lab over in testing.

"Great job Shadow, perfect as always. Now you can head on home."

The young doctor had always admired Shadow's abilities and physique, to him, Shadow was an idol. Of course, not all scientists agreed with him...some feared the soot colored hedgehog, not because of his intimidating looks, but his power. The black hedgehog nodded and left the experimentation area altogether, hoping he would get home in time for dinner with his companion.

Amy's POV

I stepped onto the weight scale to check how much I gained since the last time me and Shadow had sex. Turns out, I have gained about 15 more pounds since then, which leads me to believe that I am about 1 week along. It won't be long before I start pooching, and Shadow will begin to notice my weight gain. He will be home from his mission soon to have dinner with me like he promised so I need to get everything cooked right away. I headed to the kitchen and began to cook the meal for me and my lover. After a few hours, I finally finished dinner, and just in the nick of time too. I heard the doorbell ring and went to go answer it, I was a bit disappointed to find that it wasn't my boyfriend, but it was my friend Blaze...and she looked like she needed to tell me something important.

"Amy, we need to talk...it's about your relationship."

"Come on in then, I also have some spaghetti if you want any."

She had nodded and walked in as I closed the door behind her. That damned cat! She's always got to be up under me when I'm really busy, and Shadow will be here any minute. She sat down on my lounge chair and looked up at me.

"Amy look, I never told you this...but I saw you have sex with Shadow the other day, and I'm worried that you might be-"

"Pregnant?" I cut her off.

"Are you? Because of you are, you need to see a doctor and tell Shadow as soon as possible."

"That's just it Blaze, I can't tell him...I've gained weight, and I get sick in the mornings. If I tell him, I fear he might leave me and his child fatherless because he's told me that he's not ready for children yet. That day, I forgot to take my birth control pill and he came inside me, I don't know what to do..."

The lavender cat had given me a soft and calm look as I saddened my expression, she got up and hugged me while rubbing my back.

"You'll be fine, I promise. When your belly starts showing, lets get out of town for a while until you have the baby. Then, that way we can put it up for adoption and your baby can live with someone who can take care of him for you until the day he or she wants to see you."

She makes it sound so easy, but how can I tell Shadow that I'm going out of town when the time arises?

"Thank you Blaze, you're such a good friend." I hugged the feline and started to cry softly. Soon, soon my child will be into this world and have a much better family than me and Shadow.

(So, what do you think? For those of you who are confused, I am going by a hedgehog's gestation period, or time it takes for the baby to develop and be birthed. A hedgehog's gestation is only 4 weeks, so don't be too disappointed, I still have a few things up my sleeve! :) )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow, Silver, Amy or the rest of the Sonic Team, they all belong to SEGA sadly. There may be hints of different ships in this story, like I said, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. ;)

Chapter 5: New Changes

Normal POV

It had been nearly 2 weeks since Amy had discovered she was pregnant with Shadow's child, and she had begun to worry he would find out soon. He had shown signs of change, both physically and emotionally. Shadow had begun to act very strangely towards Blaze and other girls, and Amy was beginning to think he didn't love her anymore.

Blaze POV

It had been a while since Amy told me about her personal problem, an she was beginning to show her stomach. She was getting to big for her normal clothes, so I let her wear some of my old clothes that I got to tall for. As for Shadow, he has been acting very strangely towards me, I'm starting to believe someone is giving him some male hormone enhancement medication, I can smell it on him. One day, I was heading toward Amy's house to check on her and our of nowhere he approaches me and forces me against the wall. I could smell some sort of alcohol on his breath, and he looked like he hasn't slept for a couple days. Either he was drunk or those meds were taking a toll on him.

"Blaaaaaaaaze," he began, "I need your help..."

"My help? You want my help? Are you sure about that? Maybe you need to see a doctor."

He just shook his head and stroked my white muzzle with his hand, muttering something to himself. I had never seen him like this before, it kinda creeped me out, next thing I knew he leaned in close and it seemed like he was going to kiss me! I needed to think up something quick, he was beginning to feel me up, and I was getting scared. So I lit his arm with a small flame before he could continue his advances on me. He flinched and jumped back, I guess he forgot I was a pyrokinetic cat, he disappeared in a green flash and I didn't see him for the rest of the week.

Later on, I had told her about this and she seemed very upset, he even began to cry softly. I comforted her and just told her that something was wrong with him but nothing I did seemed to calm her. I guess pregnancy takes a toll on your emotions, so I just hugged her and hoped for the best.

"Amy, I'm sure he's just going through a phase, it will pass soon."

"But Blaze, he TOUCHED you! He tried to kiss you! What if he doesn't love me anymore?! What if he found out that I was pregnant with his hogletts? What if he told everyone? What if-?!"

"Amy! Snap out of it! Shadow loves you and he always will! So stop thinking silly thoughts and think positive!"

I could have sworn I saw hatred and fear in her eyes just then, now I feared for the health and safety of the child she was carrying. I heard that stress can harm the baby, and she doesn't need any right now, not when she's close to giving birth.

"Amy, putting stress on the baby won't help you, it will only make things worse for your child."

She slowly calmed down and wiped away her tears, nodding as I told her these things.

"Alright, I believe you Blaze...but I need to get out of here soon, I'm getting too big for these clothes."

That's right, we needed to get out of here soon, her belly was getting bigger by the day.

Shadow POV

Whats going on with me? Why am I acting like this? Have the humans done something to me? I can never tell what they put in my body when I go to get experimented on, and lately I've been very unlike myself...I've already assaulted Blaze in very intimate manner, I feel like I have violated her and myself. And now Amy seems to be drifting away from me slowly, maybe it's time to tell her the truth. But if I do, I take the risk of losing my own freedom as well as her own life...I can't lose her like I lost Maria, I couldn't live with myself...Memories are coming back to me...my head hurts, I can feel my mind slipping...wait, this isn't the past, this is the future..

Shadow's Vision

Where am I? What is this place? Is this me in the future? Why can't I move? I looked around and saw an empty room which looked like an abandoned lab, I heard footsteps...who could that be? I saw a silhouette that looked familiar, is that who I think it is? It can't be!

FLASH!

Shadow in the present

What was that?! What just happened to me? Was I given a vision to glimpse my future? Maybe I've been drinking too much Yeager, or maybe it's the medications that the humans slip into my needles...I think I'm going crazy! What's happening to me?!

Bam! Cliffhanger! Only a couple more chapters to write, whatcha think?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Until the day Sonic and his friends are mine I do not own them, so I write this to prove that. Enjoy Chapter 6 :)

Blaze POV

Amy was on her fourth and final week of pregnancy, and I was staying with her in an abandoned house outside of Mystic Ruins. She would pop anyday now, an I fear Shadow may have seen us leaving Station Square. I fear that he will hunt me and her down for not letting him know where we went. Recently, he's been very aggressive and rude, not just towards Sonic, but everyone. Poor Amy, I feel remorseful for her, but I must stay strong and care for her until her child is born.

Shadow POV

I woke in my bedroom the next morning clenching the locket Amy had given me when we first started 'going out', our picture was inside and my heart yearned for her soft, velvety rose colored fur against my own fur. I could have sworn I saw her with Blaze the other day, and I haven't heard from or seen her at all. I sat up and rubbed my face in my hands, Amy why did you disappear on me? Didn't she love me? Like Maria did...Maria, I just want to be happy...like that blue rat...

"Where did my happiness go...?"

I felt empty inside, hollow, like a shell...I must find her, she is my happiness and I won't allow anyone to take her away from me! I Chaos Controlled to her house and started to look for any clues that would help me find out where she ran off to. I sniffed the air in her house, faint and stale, but definitely Roses and that purple cats scent. Even though its been days, my senses of smell can find even the smallest trace of a scent...thank you Gerald! Hmmm, Blaze left behind a tuft of fur, I can use that to find them. I sniffed the fur and started to chase the smell across the city, hoping to discover the location of my Rose.

Its been a day since I picked up traces of Blaze's scent, it's getting stronger by th hour. I hope I can find them before its too late, I hope Amy is ok.

Blaze POV

I glanced out the window and ignored everything but the sound of nature, it soothed me somehow and I found inner peace. Suddenly, I heard a scream of pain from the bedroom that Amy was sleeping in...it is time...

I ran in as quickly as I could and saw her laying in pain and writhing in agony, I approached the bedside.

"B-blaze...help me, it hurts...a lot..."

"Childbirth is very painful, Amy, especially your first pregnancy. Now, I need you to spread your legs and hold on to this."

I handed her a pillow to bite when she was in severe pain, that way, she wouldn't scream as loud.

Normal POV

The sky was dark and miserable, a storm was brewing, and anyone who was caught in it would pay the price. Shadow did not care if he was injured badly, for he was immortal and couldn't die. Streaks of lightning lit the sky as he trekked through the murky jungles of Mystic Ruins, thunder crashed above him as he persisted through the storm. Rain started pouring from the heavens drenching the black hedgehog, who could care less about getting pneumonia.

Blaze was assisting Amy with the birth of Shadow's own children, and with each passing moment the contractions in Amy's body were getting stronger and more painful. Her screams were muffled by the pillow she bit into, and Blaze was getting impatient. The child was having a hard time being delivered, Amy was struggling to push it out of her body. Blaze was beginning to fear that the child was dead and all of this was in vain, she urged the younger hedgehog to push harder and longer. Soon, a small head was beginning to show, and Blaze was getting hopeful.

"Ok Amy, I can see the baby's head, just a few more strong pushes."

Amy nodded and did as the lavender cat told her, struggling to bring her child into the world. Tiny mewls of distress could be heard as the hoglett was almost into Blazes hands. Blaze recognized the hoglett's quill formation, and had a look of distraught on her face.

'Could it be?' She thought.

A loud crash of both thunder and lightning were heard as the hoglett took its first breath of air, being cleaned off for the first time in its life. The pink hedgehog was getting tired, and her eyes began to close.

"Blaze...promise me, promise me that you'll take care of him and raise him as your own...tell no one of his existence, and keep the secret of his parents away from him until you feel it is right to tell him...go, now."

The lavender cat nodded and wrapped the newly born hoglett that was crying into some blankets. Little did she know that Shadow himself was outside the cabin, soaked and pissed. She sensed his presence and used a teleporter ring she had saved for an emergency like this. She said goodbye to the testing hedgehog and disappeared with the infant in her arms into the ring, the rift soon disappearing as she jumped through it.

Shadow came rushing in to the cabin, frantically searching for his beloved. He searched every room in the house and finally found her resting in the bed, which was covered in her blood.

"Rose! What happened?! Wake up and tell me!"

He shook her from her slumber and groaned, looking up at him.

"Shadow...my d-darling, is that you?"

He gently smiled and caressed her cheek, staring into her emerald eyes.

"Yes, it's me, lets forget everything that happened and go home. Lets live a happy life together, but secretly please."

She simply nodded as she was lifted into his arms and teleported to his bedroom, too tired to care about what had just happened moments ago.

Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story, there is the possibilty of a dark and twisted sequel. I'm full of surprises, aren't I? :)


End file.
